Big Time Birthday
by Mizmal BTR Fan
Summary: Big Time Rush - What happens when the guys throw Logan a surprise birthday party, but it's cut off, because they have to go to Vegas to perform?  A little bit of Logan/Camille
1. Big Time Surprise

I hope you guys like it. I don't know what inspired me to make this. I just thought of it randomly.

* * *

**Big Time Birthday**

_**(Carlos's Point of View)**_

I'm so excited! Tomorrow's Logan's birthday and we're throwing him this HUGE surprise party! After all the stress he goes through between school, Big Time Rush, Camille, and our shenanigans, he really needs a break. It will be better than that one year when we took him to see "Algebra on ice!" I just hope that I can keep this party a surprise, unlike when I accidentally told Kendall about his surprise birthday four years ago, then James about his three years ago, and then Kendall about his _again_ two years ago. Anyway, did I mention that it's going to be totally awesome? Well, it is. There's going to be Big Time Rush music, a Big Time Rush cake, Big Time Rush decorations, and Big Time Rush balloons! Oh yeah, there's also going to be "Pin the tail on Gustavo." Hopefully Gustavo doesn't find out about that.

"Hey Carlos, can you stop by the store and pick up the balloons I ordered for the party?" Kendall asked me when I saw him.

"Sure, no problem," I answered.

I know what you're probably thinking - or not - you can't have a party! What about Mr. Bitters and the two strikes on your door? Well, we already cleared it up with him. We begged him and told him it was Logan's birthday and we want it to be really awesome. After a lot of persuading, he finally gave in, saying that Logan is his favorite one of us, since he gets into the least amount of trouble.

I was just walking around the Palmwoods Park, not really doing anything other than thinking. Suddenly Camille came up from behind, "Hey Carlos, I..."

"We're not throwing a surprise party for you!" I yelled in defense, turning around, "Oh, you're not Logan."

"Yeah," she answered, "And it's a good thing I'm not. You would have just ruined the surprise if I was."

"Sorry," I apologized, "So, what did you want to say?"

"Oh, I wasn't sure what I should get Logan for his birthday. And I figured you would be able to think of something, being his best friend," she explained.

"What about..."

"And when Kendall and James couldn't think of anything, I decided to ask you," she interjected.

"Oh. Well, he's been wanting an iPod lately. You could get him that," I suggested.

"Good idea, Carlos! Thanks!" she exclaimed, running off.

"You're welcome!" I called after her.

_**(Logan's Point of View)**_

I'm so excited! Tomorrow's my birthday! I'm surprised the guys haven't said anything about it. Oh well, they're probably just trying to make me surprised that they remembered, but saying "Happy Birthday" on my birthday. I hope I get an iPod. I've been wanting one lately. I wouldn't expect to get it though. They're really expensive. Oh well, when I save up the money, I'll buy one. I'm sitting on my bed, watching TV and doing math. Not for class, but for fun. I'm just hanging out when suddenly I look at the clock. Wow, it's already 8:00PM! It seems like it was just 5:00 a couple minutes ago. I didn't even eat dinner yet. As if time wasn't already going by fast enough, by the time I knew it, it was already the next morning.

I came out of my bedroom, half-expecting Carlos to jump out and yell "Happy Birthday," but he didn't. In fact, he wasn't even there. None of them were. Not Katie or Mrs. Knight. Where is everyone? On my birthday? I was very confused. I _would've_ expected them to be off somewhere, planning me a huge surprise party, but since Carlos hadn't accidentally told me about it, I knew that wasn't a possibility. I walked into the kitchen, grabbed a bowl, and poured myself some cereal. I ate in silence. When I was done, I brushed my teeth, with a new toothbrush, even though James just lied about using my toothbrush, because he was scared to tell me the truth about him and Camille. Suddenly, someone barged in the door. I stepped out in the living room to see the mystery guest. Speaking of her... "Oh hey Camille," I greeted her.

"Hey," she smiled, kissing me. I thought she was about to mention my birthday, but yet again, I was wrong. I wasn't the type of person to say, "Aren't you forgetting something?" Or "It's my birthday!" though.

"We're going to hang out today," she told me.

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Yep. First we're going to go to 'The Hollywood Walk of Fame,' then we're going to go out for lunch at somewhere undecided. You get to pick," she explained.

"Okay, sounds good," I responded and we left for our day of fun.

It was really cool seeing all the stars on the "Hollywood Walk of Fame." I had been to Los Angeles for over a year now, yet I had never really seen anything special yet. After we were done sight-seeing, I chose to go to "Inback." (Like Outback, get it?) It was delicious. I was just plained shocked that my birthday still hadn't been mentioned even once and it was already 2:00PM. I wonder what the guys are doing right now.

After going to "Inback," Camille and I headed back to the Palmwoods. We walked upstairs, talking about our tour of Los Angeles. When we opened the door to my apartment, I was beyond shocked to see everyone jump out and yell "Surprise!"

"Wow! Thank you guys!" I thanked them, observing everything around us. It was so awesome! There was a disco ball and Big Time Rush music was playing. It was like a dream.

"Group hug!" Carlos yelled and we all hugged.

I grabbed Camille's hand, "This is why you kept me out all day!"

"Yep," she answered, smiling.

"Carlos, good job buddy. For once you didn't tell me about it ahead of time," I patted him on the back.

"Thanks!" he responded, then whispered, "It was really hard!"

I laughed and we all went to the dance floor and started partying. We dance for only ten minutes until Gustavo barged through the front door, "Dogs! You need to come with me!"

"But we're celebrating Logan's birthday," Kendall answered.

"Too bad. I was just told that you guys have a concert tonight in Vegas. You need to pack your things in the next thirty minutes and be ready to go to the airport!" he yelled, slamming the door behind him. We all just stared at the door in shock and disappointed that my birthday party was ruined.

To be continued...

* * *

Well, a little over-dramatic maybe, saying that his birthday was ruined, because it had to be stopped ten minutes in, but really, the other guys spent a lot of time planning it and Logan wanted to spend his birthday with all of his friends, not just Kendall, James, and Carlos, while doing work.


	2. Big Time Concert

I love the day 11/11. Next year it will be even cooler 11/11/11. That's the main reason why I'm posting this today, because it will say updated: 11/11/10. Wow, I'm weird.

* * *

**Big Time Birthday Part 2**

_**(Logan's Point of View)**_

I couldn't believe it. I was in the middle of the best party of my life and Gustavo had to ruin it by making us go to Vegas. On such short notice too! Well, there's no use arguing with him, so we decided to just pack our stuff and be ready when he gets here. As we were walking through the airport, a couple people said happy birthday to me. I was surprised. I didn't think any of our fans knew it was my birthday. When I got on the plane, I knew it was going to be a boring trip. Since, there were only three seats in each row and we didn't want anyone to feel left out, Carlos and I sat in one row and James and Kendall sat in another.

"This is going to be a boring trip. I wish I had that iPod I was hoping for," I told Carlos as the plane took off.

"Can I have a snack?" he asked me once we were in the air. I nodded before looking through my backpack to find a donut. As I was searching, I noticed something wrapped in wrapping paper. I took it out and read the label. It read "To: Logan, From: Camille." _How'd this get in here? _I wondered. I noticed Carlos smiling at me, with a knowing look on his face. I opened it carefully, and found a really nice iPod. I smiled to myself. Leave it to Camille to give me the perfect gift.

"Wow," I said, admiring my new electronic. It was shiny and black.

"Turn it on!" Carlos yelled.

I shushed him before doing as he requested. I put headphones on and turned it on. It greeted me, "Welcome Logan," a voice said. Then, a screen came on with all the different features of it. It was a touch-screen, so I touched the icon that was labeled, "music." A huge playlist came on the screen, with all my favorite songs. _Wow, this is amazing_, I thought.

It was almost as if Carlos read my mind, "Cool, huh?"

"It's amazing," I answered, "I guess this plane ride won't be so boring after all," I concluded, handing him an ear bud, so we could both rock out to some music.

Before I knew it, we were landing. I could see all the lights. This was one bright city at night!

When we got off the plane, I looked around the airport. And I thought the Los Angeles airport was big! This is huge!

We quickly found our luggage and headed off to the studio for a sound-check. When we arrived their, we were greeted by a bunch of people. They all looked pretty excited. After we did the sound check, changed our clothes, and got our hair done, we were ready to perform. Before the performance, we peaked at the big crowd of people in the audience. There were an unbelievable amount of people there.

"So please give it up for Big. Time. Rush!" The host of the show cued us to run out and start our first song, which was "Famous."

I had practiced this song so much that I was singing and dancing absent-mindedly.

I looked out into the audience. Most signs said, "I love BTR!" Or "BTR rocks!" A few said, "I LOVE (Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan)!" And there were even a bunch that said, "Happy Birthday Logan!" It made me really happy to see that these people, who I didn't even know, knew it was my birthday.

After we sung our last song, "Big Time Rush," we left the stage. We were all laughing and having a good time.

"So how was your birthday?" Kendall asked me.

I smiled, "It was great! Just seeing all though fans out there made me happy. Even though we had to leave my awesome party, I still had a really good time. And I want to thank you guys."

"For what?" Carlos asked.

"For being awesome friends," I answered.

* * *

Well, did you guys like it? Kind of a weird plot, but I hope you guys like it. Can't wait for the new BTR "Big Time Pranks" on the 19th. The title just makes it sound like a winner, don't you think?


End file.
